Expressing How He Feels
by Sammy1014eva
Summary: Jess is annoyed when Becker can't tell her how he feels. She doesn't want much, but she is shocked at the lengths he goes to. Please review xx


I don't own Primeval, the characters or The song used

Jess and Becker had been together for about two weeks, and arguments were starting already. They were not off to a good start. Becker believed it was because of Abby and Connor, their constant bickering resulted in a negative atmosphere around Jess' flat. Apparently, they would be up in the early hours of the morning, arguing loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood up, meaning Jess got hardly any sleep. The weird thing is, they seemed so happy together at work nowadays.

"Jess, you got a minute?" Becker walked over to her at the ADD and placed his hand on the back of the chair.

Jess turned around, a cup of coffee in her hand. She had dark circles under her eyes and her normally cheerful demeanour seemed to have disappeared.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um...a bunch of us are going to the pub after work. It's open mike night and we wanna see people embarrass themselves. Wanna join?"

Jess sat back in her chair, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Maybe, could be fun. If I can stay awake that is."

Becker moved his hand to the opposite side of the chair, so his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. He lent down to her ear, so only she would hear.

"What's been happening at home? Are Abby and Connor fighting again?"

Jess let out a huge sigh.

"No, they're doing the opposite now."

"What...oh, lovely!"

Jess giggled slightly as Becker scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Yeah, I tend to have bad timing as well. So the pub would be great tonight."

"Great, I'll meet you here after your shift."

"Okay, Becker?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it too soon to talk to you about how I feel about you?"

"Erm...I guess not."

"Okay, well, I think I'm in love with you."

Becker froze, evidently not expecting that to come from her. He shot up from his leaning position on her chair and began to shuffle backwards.

"Right...erm...well...I...gotta go. See you later."

And with that, he fled from the room. Jess slumped back in her chair, reprimanding herself for being so forward.

Later, in the armoury, Becker was joined by Matt. Matt cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway, causing Becker to look up at the company.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to give you some advice about Jess."

"I don't want your advice."

"Well, you're getting it whether you want it or not. Now, answer this: Do you love her?"

Becker did a double take at this, dropping his favourite gun that he had been cleaning on the table.

"What sort of question is that? Why are you asking me this?"

"I heard Jess tell you earlier. That girl, she tells people to turn their comms off if they want to have a private conversation but then forgets to do it herself. Now, do you love her?"

Matt seemed to be determined, so Becker decided to answer quickly and honestly. He looked down at the table.

"Yes, I do. But I don't know how to tell her."

"Hmm...how about tonight?"

"What? At the pub? Very romantic."

"Seriously, show her how serious you are about her by telling her how you feel in front of all your friends. She'll love it."

"I suppose...it is Jess after all."

_Later, at the pub..._

Jess and Becker sat side by side, yet neither were talking to each other. Abby, Connor, Emily and Matt had tagged along as well as a load of Becker's soldiers. Since they'd got to the pub an hour ago, many people had got up on stage and sung out of key. Becker had a slight headache from it all. Jess seemed to be slightly off with him, he had a feeling it was to do with earlier.

He looked towards the stage and saw his opportunity. He got up abruptly and walked towards the stage. Once on it, he grabbed the microphone and coughed loudly.

"Hi...excuse me. I just have something I need to say. You see, there's this girl and she...recently told me how she felt about me. I was an idiot and didn't say anything back, because I go scared. So, I figured I'd get up on stage now and try to tell her how I feel...but it's not going very well and I'm rambling just like she does."

By this point, Matt had his head in his hands, shaking it slightly. Abby hid behind her drink and Connor made a point of looking towards the bar and not at Becker. Jess...she was the one who had the most surprising expression. She seemed to have frozen, hand on her drink that was on the table and a look of shock on her face.

The DJ came up to Becker.

"Mate, if you're not gonna sing, get off the stage."

Becker grabbed onto the mike for dear life.

"I...I can sing. Sure...I can sing."

Everyone from the ARC stared at him like he was mad. Even though it would be funny, nobody wanted to see their Captain embarrass himself in front of so many people.

Jess watched Becker in astonishment as he walked over to the DJ's desk and talked in hushed tones. Becker then walked back to the stage, cleared his throat and stepped up to the microphone.

An intro came in, startling everyone in the pub. Jess knew what it was immediately, one of her favourite songs.

_Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay-bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away-yeah_

Becker looked around the room, as if searching for something.

_I'm so in love with you  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

Jess sat up straight against the back of the chair as his eyes met hers. Abby placed her head on Jess' shoulder and smiled at the sweet display.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

'_Becker has a_ _really good voice. So soulful.' _Matt thought as he watched Becker sing his heart out.

Jess was near tears. She knew exactly what he meant and she was touched. Touched that he would get up onstage in front of everyone and express his feelings for her.

_This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwine-divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure-the only treasure_

Jess had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't realised that he had gotten through most of the song. Just looking at him up there, the spotlight on him, made her forget all about why she was upset with him.

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky-scraping dove_

Jess worked her way out of the corner where the ARC staff were sat. Many of Becker's soldiers caught her arm as she passed, a small smile on everyone of their faces. Becker was getting through the final part of the song when Jess reached the stage.

_Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your g..._

He didn't get the chance to finish that final note because Jess had got onto the stage and was now kissing the hell out of him. The crowd burst into cheers and applause as the cute couple expressed their love to each other through a kiss.

Once they pulled apart, the first words that left Becker's lips had Jess smiling like an idiot.

"I'm in love with you."


End file.
